carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperate
An Imperate is one of the finest soldiers the Carceral State has to offer. They are a step up from the Deus Manus (or Finatiks), in many ways including their mental stability, control, and the fact that in addition to being trained by the highest ranked people in the Carceral State, they have some of the best augmentations money can buy. There are Erste, Zweite, Dritte, and Elite Imperates. Whereas the Erste, Zweite, and Dritte are specialized however, the Elite Imperates are deemed the deadliest soldiers in the world and rarely ever seen away from the side of the Imperator. Becoming an Imperate "Note to self: Don't fuck with these guys." Selection Only those who are pure blooded Carcerese have the chance to become an Imperate. Becoming an Imperate in itself is an honor very rarely granted. Though the numbers of the Imperates seem high (around 500,000), this is considered a low number in regards to the Carceral State Military and the overall population of it. Only those who show the greatest loyalty are considered, and having noteworthy ability does help in the selection drastically. Technically, all they have to do is catch the eye of the Imperator via extraordinary skill, loyalty and dedication. That is where the Imperate Commander and Lieutenant-Colonel come into play. The informing is done by either the Imperate Commander or the head of the army, also known as The Lieutenant-Colonel of the Carceral State Military. They would come to the candidates home and explain the situation to them and their families in full. The person is able to reject such an offer without complications, should they wish to stay with their families. They would not be dishonored in anyway by doing so. The Imperator understands the bond one may share with those we love. However, should the person accept the offer, they would recieve anything they may want on the last day or for their families in the future as a sort of graditude from the Carceral State for their dedication. It should also be noted that 90 percent of Imperate cases were regular human volunteers. They were not taken against their will to never be seen again. The other 10 percent of Imperate cases mostly consist of criminals that have commited crimes that are neither fit for them to be released nor executed. The chance to become an Imperate is their so-called second chance. Like the other 90 percent of Imperates though, they go through the same exact process to become "the perfect soldier." Augmentation and Training An Imperate candidate, prior to the process, was informed of what they would be going through. The very first step is a complete memory erase. Their mind is temporarily left dormant so they would not be aware of the upcoming augmentation process for two primary reasons; the pain would be unbearable and any memory of the event could potentially be extracted, which could cause many problems. Through the most advanced and complex (and dangerous) of operations, their entire skeleton is coated and reinforced with titrocanium, a nearly unbreakable substance, and their muscles are augmented to maximize how much strain their bodies can take. Of course there is also plenty of manipulation in the brain. The result is increased loyalty, obedience, awareness, reactions, senses, etc. as well as erased 'weakening' emotions such as fear and anger (though this last part is disputable). However, on a brighter note, the Imperate will retain a majority of the feelings that make a human a human, such as love, sarcasm, and imagination (it's obviously a lot more extensive than that but these are just examples). It is following this that the Imperate trainee is given the best combat training that money can buy in the field in which the trainee has been designated. This training is generally via the Imperate Commander, who is actually an Imperate Elite himself. The Imperate Elite's training differentiates from the specialized Imperates, in the way they were raised (exception to one) to be what they were and in the fact the Imperator is likely the one to have trained them directly (hence them never leaving his side). The exact details of any Imperate training aren't confirmed. As a matter of fact they are largely classified, so knowledge of anything previously mentioned or that will be mentioned is considered virtually impossible for a member of an outside nation to know unless an Imperate somehow goes rogue with success and remembers every aspect, the percentage chance of that being virtually zero. Imperate Types ''"So in short... Erste: BAM! Zweite: *silent* and Dritte: Eh. What wall?" ''-Janelle As said earlier there are variations in Imperate type. Destruction, Stealth, Technology, and all out Godliness. Erste Imperates One of the types of Imperates, Erstes specialize in upfront combat and the brutal ability to overpower their opponents. Out of all the classes, they are considered the best for the frontlines considering a majority of their training is taken up in this area. They are all around weapons and combat experts, never to be messed with on a battlefield. Though Imperates are generally close in strength, it is confirmed that an Erste could bend a gun barrel, crush it (with difficulty), tip a double decker bus over without too much issue, lift a medium sized car and throw it a few meters, as well as smash through tiles of the average roof. In terms of agility they are not as well done as a Zweite, but supposedly could run anywhere between 20 and 30 miles an hour top speed, jump one story high, and climb up a two story house via a proper hard go at it. The above mentioned are generalities. There are two subtypes of Erste: Cerberus and Behemoth, each having notable differences to one another. Cerberus They are considered the lighter Imperate of the bunch, but as their name implies they are built for general destruction of enemy forces. Their armor is lighter than their Behemoth counterpart, so they technically aren't quite like the Juggernaut and able to bust a wall down in one go. However, they can ram their fists through a wall and take one down with enough effort. In regards to this, they are notably faster because their armor does not weight them down. This armor can still take a few hits from something as strong as a 50 caliber shot from the Barrett and the Imperate themself can take a fair amount of hits due to the way their skeleton is built. In terms of agility, their top running speed is almost 30 miles an hour, which translates into half a mile per minute, and would have minimal trouble scaling a one story house or getting onto its roof in a single clearing. The weapons a Cerberus Imperate might carry are generally lighter as well (assault rifles, submachine guns, light explosives, heavy pistol, etc.), allowing for greater mobility, though it isn't uncommon to potentially find one with heavier weapons or a long-range rifle for the sake of greater destructive capability. All of this translates into an Erste Cerberus being able to take care of up to 150 soldiers (minimally 100) in no less than an hour when pressured in a warzone, and potentially able to handle 40 directly and at once. Behemoth They are the far heavier of the Erste class. Large, frightening, and equipped with armor even heavier than their weaponry with impressive storage capabilty, they are quite literally walking tanks. The armor worn can take almost double the amount of shots "light" (it isn't light by normal soldier circumstances) a Cerberus can take. It is from this they are notably slower but notably more difficult to take down. In one charge, it's possible for a Behemoth to take down a wall rather than go through the effort to just go around, waste ammunition, or try to scale up to the roof of such a building. Their top speed barely peeks past 20 miles miles an hour, which in most cases would mean the difference between life or death. This is why they excel at supporting fire; it's very difficult to get rid of. But the reign of bullets and explosive weaponry, it makes up for the general stationary attitude of a Behemoth. Though it was once estimated that the amount of soldiers a Behemoth would generally take out was around 100, Caine Krios a former Imperate driven by emotions an Imperate wouldn't normally feel, killed many more soldiers than that when in his armor. The casualties were either 120 or 150, with a few destroyed outposts in between. The stationed Russians in Canada stood no chance. Zweite Imperates Inivisible to even the most trained eyes, the Zweite are the stealth units of the Imperates. Behind enemy lines they are capable of creating chaos and havoc, while at the same time revealing and weakening enemy defenses. They are divided into Phantoms and Vipers. While at first the difference between them is distinct, over time the line begins to blur. Zweites are capable of fulfilling both roles, some more frightening elite than others. Phantom The Phantom is the equivalent of a scout, searching for weaknesses, spying, and remaining virtually invisible. See the Zweite Imperate page for more information. Viper The Viper is essentially the striking tool that focuses on assassination and taking out key targets. See the Zweite Imperate page for more information. Dritte Imperates Parasite Piranha Elite Imperates Chaos Vince and the Commander Category:Carceral State